


El vídeo

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Peter le gusta Chris, Ambos se quieren mucho aunque discuten a veces, Derek es un Alfa, Derek y Stiles son compañeros, Drama, El sheriff sabe todo y aprueba la relación de su hijo con Derek, Insinuación de Peter con Chris, M/M, Romance, Stiles tiene buenas ideas, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Para dar más variedad a sus encuentros sexuales, Stiles le propone a su pareja hacer un vídeo del cual podrán disfrutar después pero cuando hace una copia y se la lleva a Derek, no es el disco correcto y tienen que encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo vea.





	El vídeo

**Author's Note:**

> Título: El vídeo.   
> Parejas: Derek/Stiles, Peter/Chris (insinuación)  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Género: Romance, Drama.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.

-Hola, mi lobito feroz- saluda el castaño quitándose la sudadera para dejarla en una esquina del sillón y saluda a su pareja con un cariñoso beso, siendo correspondido de la misma forma- Mi papá me dejó quedarme esta noche, así que soy todo tuyo hasta mañana al medio día.   
-¿Solo hasta el medio día?- pregunta el Alfa con claro disgusto en la voz, ya que se ha encargado personalmente de que no hubiera alguien en el Loft esa noche, ni tampoco el día siguiente para así disfrutar de la nueva idea que ha tenido su hiperactivo chico y dar más diversión a sus encuentros sexuales.  
-Sé que si de ti depende, me tendrías todo el día y toda la noche en tu cama, Sourwolf, de hecho, no me dejarías salir de ella nunca más, jajajaja, lo cual es muy halagador de tu parte pero por más que desearía que así fuera, tengo que hacer un trabajo mañana con Erika y Boyd, es para el lunes a primera hora, así que no puedo seguir aplazándolo, lo siento pero te prometo que te compensaré muy bien mientras estemos juntos, ¿Pudiste conseguirlo?   
-Ahí está- responde señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia la barra que delimita el espacio de la cocina y en uno de los taburete hay una caja grande dentro de una bolsa negra- Supongo que cualquiera servirá, el vendedor me recomendó eso, aunque creo que solo lo hizo por el precio, es la más cara que tenía en venta.   
-Jajajajaja, la próxima vez yo te acompañaré, Sourwolf, así nadie se aprovechará de ti. 

El moreno observa como su pareja se acerca a buscar la caja para rápidamente abrirla sin quitar la sonrisa de diversión que adorna sus labios. Si es honesto, no está muy seguro que aquello sea una buena idea, básicamente por qué no entiende que hay de excitante en grabar un video uno de sus encuentros sexuales para verlo después pero como se trata de una idea propuesta por su Stiles, el mismo chico que de alguna forma ha conseguido colarse en su vida y en su corazón, no se niega a probarlo. 

-Vaya, no escatimaste en gastos comprando esto, lobito- afirma el menor sorprendido y examina la video cámara por todos los ángulos antes de acercarse al mayor- Oye… sé que no estás convencido de esto y si no quieres está bien, sé que he insistido mucho y cediste solo por cansancio pero— no pudo terminar la oración cuando una mano cubre su boca.   
-Es cierto que no estoy muy convencido con la idea pero si acepte, no fue por cansancio, sino porque te amo y aunque tus ideas a veces me parecen algo extravagantes o muy locas, no puedo negar que me han gustado- señala acariciando la cintura del adolecente, quien mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios.   
-¿Te das cuenta del aprieto en que me estás colocando, Derek? Cada día me das una nueva razón para amarte aún más de lo que ya lo hago y considerando lo mucho que te amo, eso es un gran logro, lobito, estoy muy cerca de caer en la locura, ahora estoy embriagado de amor por ti- canturrea haciendo reír al moreno antes de iniciar un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera- Estaremos solos ¿Verdad? Ya sabes que soy escandaloso.   
-Por supuesto que lo sé y me encantan tus gritos de placer, tus sollozos excitados- susurra lo último al oído del adolescente, quien se estremece soltando un jadeo- Y me encanta aún más, lo rápido que reacciona tu cuerpo conmigo, lo fácil que reconoce mi tacto- afirma colocando sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor para acariciar esa suave piel- Me encanta que sepas tan fácilmente que me perteneces.  
-Soy todo tuyo, Derek, solo tuyo- asegura moviendo el cuello hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso a la nariz que está olfateándolo con lentitud- Derek… espera, espera, aún no hemos colocado la video cámara, dame cinco minutos- pide apartándose con las mejillas sonrojadas.   
-Tienes tres antes de que te devore- ordena haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos. 

El Alfa esboza una sonrisa mientras observa a su pareja, quien está moviéndose muy rápido para encender la video-cámara y se la entrega antes de armar el trípode, acomodándolo a unos dos metros de la cama. El hombre lobo enfoca al adolescente, quien apenas se da cuenta, comienza a quitarse la ropa con lentitud y tarareando una canción sexy, digna de cualquier strippers. 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, guapo?- pregunta quedando solo en bóxer antes de llevar los dedos a la cinturilla de la última prenda de ropa- ¿Quieres que me lo quite?  
-Quítatelo- ordena con un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta, ya que no solo le han dado un buen espectáculo visual, sino que también aquel aroma, está descontrolando al animal dentro de él.   
-Como usted diga, mi gran y fuerte Alfa. 

El menor es muy consciente de lo que provoca en su pareja cada vez que lo llama de esa forma, haciendo alusión a su estatus, por eso Derek sabe que lo está haciendo a propósito para que pierda el control y se entregue a sus instintos pero no le dará esa satisfacción tan rápidamente.   
Sin parpadear, observa atentamente como el adolescente hiperactivo se quita el bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo para él y en cuanto se acerca con la cámara para grabar cada centímetro de ese hermoso cuerpo expuesto a él, un adorable sonrojo y timidez se apodera de su, habitualmente, descarada pareja. 

-¿Qué sucede, Stiles? Pensé que estabas disfrutando esto-afirma con una sonrisa de diversión y hace un primer plano de aquellos bonitos orbes marrones antes de bajar a esos apetitosos labios.   
-No tienes… no tienes que grabar tan cerca… yo no tengo un cuerpo como el tuyo y es vergonzoso- admite lamiéndose los labios despacio.

El moreno es muy consciente de la baja autoestima de su compañero, quien sigue pensando que es el perdedor que no consigue a la persona que le gusta, que no es popular, que todos consideran molesto y el chico al cual nadie invita al baile pero no podría estar más equivocado. Casi dos años han pasado desde que se conocieron por primera vez en el bosque, la noche después de que Scott fue mordido y buscaba su inhalador en los terrenos de su propiedad. Si compara al chiquillo de dieciséis años, de cabello corto, escuálido y muy nervioso, hay un cambio muy grande con el actual adolescente que está próximo a cumplir los dieciocho, con el cabello más largo, músculos que ha desarrollado gracias a los peligros constantes que viven cada temporada en la ciudad y ni siquiera ha es consciente de ellos, lo único que sigue igual, es su ansiedad pero eso solo lo hace más especial de lo que ya es y realmente le molesta al Alfa que su pareja no sea capaz de ver todas esas cosas buenas que tiene. 

-Es cierto, no tienes un cuerpo como el mío pero no tienes idea de lo perfecto que eres, lo atractivo que es cada parte de ti, Stiles, no necesitas grandes músculos, ni garras o colmillos, tú me desarmas con una mirada de tus hermosos y brillantes ojos marrones, un contoneo de tus caderas, esa traviesa lengua cuando te lames los labios, tus bonitos lunares que me incitan a lamerlos y morderlos, tu cabello que ahora que está más largo, es perfecto para enredar mis dedos y tirar de él, tus atractivas y largas piernas que lucen perfectas alrededor de mi cintura- afirma lo último con la voz enronquecida mientras mantiene un primer plano del rostro del menor, quien se ha aferrado a sus hombros y cierra los ojos, dejándose seducir por sus palabras- Tus inquietos y pornográficos dedos, enterrándose en mis hombros o en mi espalda cuando te hago enloquecer de placer, tu hermosa y varonil voz, tus dulces gemidos, jadeos y lloriqueos excitados que me hacen perder el control en un instante, tu firme trasero que me encanta tocar, apretar y tu estrecha entrada, no importa cuánto follemos, siempre se siente como la primera vez, ¿Entiendes lo perfecto que eres para mí, Stiles? Este vídeo es solo para los dos y por supuesto que quiero detallar cada curva y rincón del fantástico cuerpo de mi compañero.   
-Derek…- susurra el menor con la respiración agitada y observa fijamente al lobo frente a él con una gran sonrisa- Lo sé, sé que soy perfecto para ti, me encanta que siempre lo digas cuando lo necesito y ambos sabemos que es muy seguido, te amo, mi Sourwolf.   
-Yo también te amo, mi pecoso. 

El Alfa permite que desabrochen su pantalón para bajárselos hasta la rodilla junto con el bóxer y esboza una sonrisa al tener a su humano favorito de rodillas frene a él, así que lo enfoca con la cámara, soltando un gruñido cuando una de la manos contrarias envuelve su despierta erección, masturbándolo lentamente. 

-No pierdas ni un segundo de esto, lobito, te llevaré al orgasmo solo con mi boca- afirma con una renovada confianza que encanta al mayor.   
-Tendrás que probarlo, pecoso, chúpamela. 

El castaño lo mira intensamente durante unos instantes antes de darle un lametón a su, ya dura, erección para luego abarcarla con su boca hasta la mitad, iniciando un movimiento de mete-saca, que no tarda en volverse más rápido y profundo, haciendo gruñir excitado al mayor. 

Hace un año, la relación de hostilidad que mantenían (mayoritariamente por parte del lobo) cambió a tolerancia, luego a amistad hasta que finalmente él fue capaz de admitir que ha comenzado a desarrollar un sentimiento más profundo por Stiles (quien era muy evidente en sus intenciones al coquetearle descaradamente) y luego de platicarlo, más bien, luego de que el menor llegó una noche, sin pronunciar ni media palabra y simplemente lo besó, todo entre ellos cambió drásticamente, comenzando una relación que lleva ocho fantásticos meses. 

Por supuesto que tuvieron que contarle todo al sheriff hace unos meses, cuatro para ser más exactos y no fue fácil que aceptara esa relación, especialmente por su condición de Alfa lobuno pero gracias al resto de la manada, las intervenciones de Scott y Melissa a su favor, además de las suplicas constantes de Stiles, terminó dándoles su aprobación para que estén juntos, aunque claro, tuvieron una charla privada muy en seria, en donde lo amenazaron de muchas formas que no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar antes pero todo valió la pena cuando ahora lo han aceptado como uno más de la familia y al menos tres noches a la semana, cenan los tres juntos. 

Derek aprieta la video cámara con más fuerza de la necesaria cuando la lengua de su compañero hace un movimiento inesperado sobre su punta de su erección que estuvo a punto de enviarlo directo al orgasmo y aún cuando pudo controlarlo, no fue capaz de evitar adoptar su forma de beta, así que lleva su mano libre hasta el cabello castaño, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y provocando que aquellos bonitos orbes marrones se fijen en él con deseo. Sin aplazarlo más, comienza a embestir esa húmeda cavidad y a los pocos segundos, llega al orgasmo con un gruñido grave y el adolescente hiperactivo se aparta, lamiéndose los labios despacio antes de sonreír con diversión. 

-Parece que he despertado a mi lobito feroz, ¿Vas a devorarme?- pregunta con coquetería, al mismo tiempo que se coloca de pie y toma por la muñeca derecha al mayor, girando la video-cámara para que lo grabe- Esto es lo que consigue mi hábil boca, cumplí con mi palabra, ¿Qué me harás, lobito feroz?

El Alfa se apartó para acomodar la video-cámara en el trípode, enfocando hacia la cama antes de ir por su compañero, levantándolo por los muslos para cargarlo con cuidado hasta dejarlo sobre el colchón y se acomodó entre sus piernas, estirando la mano hasta el velador para tomar el lubricante, esparciendo una generosa cantidad en sus dedos y comenzó a preparar al menor, quien le rodea el cuello con las manos mientras se deshace en gemidos de placer, pidiendo por más. 

Cuando consigue rozar la próstata de su pareja, éste se contrae con un sollozo excitado antes de dejar caer las manos sobre su cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras suplica por más. La imagen es tan provocativa para el hombre lobo, que se apresura en ir por la video-cámara para hacer una toma de cerca, enfocando sus dedos que entran y salen de ese apretado interior antes de subir al rostro del castaño, el cual es la prueba de lo mucho que le está gustando lo que hace. 

Sin poder esperar más tiempo, aplica lubricante sobre su dura erección y sostiene uno de los muslos del menor con la mano libre para comenzar a introducirse en ese estrecho canal, grabando cada segundo hasta que consigue estar dentro por completo y lo embiste suavemente, dándole un instante para que se acostumbre a la intromisión pero rápidamente aumenta la velocidad ante las exigencias de su humano favorito, quien mantiene los ojos entreabiertos y estira las manos para tomar la video-cámara, permitiéndole así que pueda moverse con facilidad. 

-Vamos, lobito, devórame- pide el hijo del sheriff entre jadeos que por momentos se vuelven gemidos- Mi Alfa…

El hombre lobo siente perfectamente como el animal dentro de él se retuerce en ansias cuando mencionan su estatus y sostiene con firmeza al castaño por los muslos para comenzar a embestirlo profundo, buscando la próstata contraria hasta que consigue dar con ella y esboza una sonrisa con los grititos de placer que obtiene. Cuando nota que su compañero ya no puede sostener la video-cámara, la acomoda en el velador, dejándola sobre un libro para darle un poco de altura y retoma el ritmo de las fuertes penetraciones. 

El fuerte aroma que está desprendiendo su pareja, lo está llevando a perder el control y en cuanto nota que el castaño intenta masturbarse, lo toma por la muñeca para inmovilizar sus dos extremidades sobre la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suelta un fiero rugido frente al rostro contrario y recrudece las embestidas. 

En cuanto su pareja expone el cuello en señal de sumisión, no duda en inclinarse a lamerlo para luego repartir mordiscos, dejando marcas por cada centímetro de piel a su alcance que no se borrarán en días. 

Hace un mes, Derek le contó al adolescente hiperactivo que son compañeros de vida y la alegría que se reflejó en el rostro contrario, estuvo muy tentado a reclamarlo de inmediato pero se resistió, ya que luego de tener una larga plática, en donde el sheriff también tuvo opinión, decidieron esperar hasta que Stiles cumpla la mayoría de edad, lo cual les daría tiempo para consolidar su relación y no dar aquel paso tan importante en su relación por un simple descontrol del momento. 

Unos roncos gritos de placer atraen toda la atención del lobo y se incorpora entre gemidos, estirando la mano hasta el velador para tomar la video-cámara con cuidado y enfoca el rostro del menor, el cual es la viva imagen del éxtasis. Derek no puede evitar gruñir cuando el aroma a excitación que desprende el castaño se hace aún más fuerte y lo libera de su agarre, irguiéndose sin detener las fuertes embestidas para hacer un primer plano de la dura erección de su compañero, la cual no duda en envolver con una de sus manos y lo masturba con lentitud.

Si bien, la idea de grabar sus encuentros sexuales de esa noche-madrugada, no es una algo que emocionó a Derek, ahora si puede afirmar que le gusta y está ansioso por ver el vídeo después. Es cierto que en los últimos años, ha dejado de lado su sexualidad pero antes del asesinato de su familia, solía disfrutar bastante del porno (una afición que le enseñó Peter) y poder volver a hacerlo junto a su compañero, además de ser un vídeo que ellos mismos han grabado, es una idea bastante excitante. 

Apenas siente que su compañero comienza a correrse, procura usar la extremidad con que lo masturba, para extender lo máximo posible ese momento e intercala las tomas de la dura erección de su chico con los primeros planos de su rostro, contraído en una mueca de placer. Después de regalarle ese momento, aumenta la fuerza de las embestidas hasta que llega al orgasmo con un rugido. 

El Alfa se toma unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de salir con cuidado del interior de su humano favorito y lo insta a ganarse de lado para luego llevar una mano a ese firme trasero que adora profanar, presionando sus dedos para dejar al descubierto aquella estrecha entrada y esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando un poco de su esencia sale de ella. Al final de esa noche o madrugada, se asegurará de correrse tantas veces dentro, que podrá obtener una toma de esos hermosos muslos teñidos con su esencia y la sola idea, lo está haciendo excitarse de nuevo. 

-Derek…- lo llama el castaño entre jadeos y un claro deje de satisfacción en la voz- ¿Algo interesante ahí abajo, lobito?- pregunta sin ocultar la diversión que siente antes de incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y se asegura de que la video-cámara esté a la altura de sus rostros para iniciar un lascivo beso con mucha lengua- Apuesto a que lo estás pensando, Derek.   
-¿Pensar qué?- pregunta el hombre lobo haciendo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos.   
-Lo fascinante que será que al final del vídeo, podrás grabar como tu caliente corrida sale de mi trasero y se desliza por la parte interna de mis muslos- responde con la voz enronquecida que hace gruñir de deseo al Alfa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan rojos- ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Derek? Tendrás que correrte muchas veces dentro para tener una buena toma- afirma llevando una mano hasta la erección contraria, la cual ya comienza a colocarse dura de nuevo- Creo que deberías comenzar ahora, deberías follarme duro contra la pared, sosteniéndome con tus fuertes brazos, ¿Quieres intentarlo, mi gran Alfa?   
-Te follaré en cada rincón del Loft, Stiles, haré que te quedes sin voz de tanto gritar mi nombre y suplicar por más. 

El moreno se incorpora para acomodar la cámara en el trípode y dirige el lente hacia uno de los pilares de concreto, en donde no tarda de empotrar a su pareja mientras lo sostiene por los muslos con fuerza e inicia un lujurioso beso. Ambos tienen una larga noche de apasionado sexo por delante. 

+++ +++ +++

En cuanto Stiles termina de preparar el desayuno, el Alfa se acerca por atrás para rodearle la cintura con los brazos al mismo tiempo que hunde la nariz en la curvatura derecha del cuello contrario, aspirando profundamente ese embriagante aroma que se ha mezclado con el suyo y puede sentir perfectamente como su lobo casi ronronea de placer, además de arder en deseos por reclamar oficialmente a ese chico como su compañero pero se fuerza a controlarse. 

-Espero que tengas mucha hambre, mi Sourwolf, preparé lo suficiente para cuatro personas- canturrea el menor, acariciando las manos de su pareja con una sonrisa- Me encantaría quedarme contigo, sabes que adoro cada segundo junto a ti.   
-Lo sé, tienes que reunirte con Erika y Boyd dentro de media hora, no tenemos mucho tiempo- afirma el moreno con claro disgusto en la voz antes de apartarse con un gruñido- ¿Nos veremos mañana?   
-Por supuesto, lobito, pasaré temprano a dejarte una copia de nuestro video- canturrea girándose hacia el mayor y mueve las cejas con coqueterías- Hiciste un excelente trabajo como el camarógrafo oficial, ¿Qué te parece si después del instituto nos juntamos aquí, solo tú y yo para disfrutar de los frutos de mi genial idea?- pregunta arrimándose al moreno, quien esboza una sonrisa.   
-Te estaré esperando y me aseguraré de que estemos solos, encontraré una forma de deshacerme de Isaac.   
-Jajajajaja, ¿Sabes? Eres una buena pareja, aunque como Alfa no mucho, jajajaja, se supone que mañana va a llover, no puedes dejar en la calle a ricitos- reprocha fingiendo seriedad.   
-No es como si pudiera enfermarse- señala Hale arqueando una ceja antes de suspirar bajito y deposita un beso en la frente de su compañero- Bien, le pediré que “por favor” se quede con alguno de los chicos después de clases, ¿Soy un mejor Alfa ahora?   
-Oh sí, uno muy bueno, tienes mucha suerte de contar con chico como yo para mantenerte por el buen camino. 

Derek jamás pensó que realmente podría llegar a disfrutar tanto de la compañía de otra persona. Después de como cambió todo con la tragedia de su familia, nunca fue una opción para él fantasear o soñar con que algo bueno pudiera volver a llegar a su vida, no cuando por mucho tiempo, consideró que quien esté a su lado, resulta herido por su culpa y el mejor ejemplo de aquello es Paige pero cada vez que está junto al adolescente hiperactivo, es tan sencillo sonreír o imaginar un futuro juntos que en ocasiones lo aterra el pensamiento que todo sea un cruel sueño y en cualquier momento despertará solo, miserable y amargado entre los restos quemados de lo que alguna vez fue su feliz hogar. Sin duda ha sido muy afortunado de encontrar un compañero tan especial. 

-¿Estás bien, lobito? ¿Derek?- lo llama el menor dándole un golpecito en la frente antes de sonreír- Creo que estabas en las nubes, guapo.   
-Eso es exclusivamente tu responsabilidad, Stiles.   
-Oh… ¿Te tengo en las nubes? ¿De verdad? Jajajaja, que gran halago, ahora entiendes como me siento yo a diario, aunque a diferencia de ti, yo estoy en la luna o el planeta más alejado de la tierra, no, el sistema más alejado del nuestro, Jajajajaja, mañana te enseñaré uno de mis cuadernos y entenderás, ahora vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre. 

Mientras comen, el castaño le cuenta sobre el oficial que visitaría la comisaria para una inspección del trabajo realizado, así que le ayudará a su padre a organizar parte de la información en un disco pero en cuanto lo acabe, se dedicaría el resto de la tarde-noche, a editar el video que grabaron y le promete que será un trabajo amateur bastante decente. 

Cuando terminan el desayuno tardío, ya que solo faltan uso minutos para el medio día, lleva a su compañero en el camaro hasta la casa de Erika, en donde se reunirán el trio de adolescentes para hacer su trabajo. 

-Mi papá se marchará más temprano a la comisaria mañana, así que podemos desayunar juntos- propone el castaño con una sonrisa que es correspondida por el lobo- Y te llevaré el vídeo en un DVD pero no puedes verlo hasta que yo llegue, promételo- pide haciendo morritos antes de estirar el dedo meñique, en un gesto bastante infantil.   
-Lo prometo, Stiles, lo veremos juntos- afirma entrelazando sus dedos para sellar la promesa.   
-Buen chico, te amo, Derek, no olvides que te queda lasaña en el refrigerador para que cenes con Isaac pero tienen que calentarla primero- señala quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina a besar al moreno- Te llamaré por la noche, nos vemos, guapo, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, nos vemos. 

El Alfa espera a que su humano favorito entre a la casa y luego de saludar a su beta rubia con la mano, conduce de regreso a su Loft, muy ansioso por disfrutar del resultado final de la nueva idea que ha tenido su descarado chico para variar sus encuentros sexuales. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles terminó de vestirse antes de observar los tres discos que están sobre el escritorio y tomó los de la derecha, ya que el otro es un videojuego que le prometió a su mejor amigo, quien vendrá a buscarlo dentro de poco pero como él se marchara más temprano de lo usual para desayunar con su amado Sourwolf, dejará la ventana abierta, después de todo, sus entrometidos vecinos, no están despiertos a esa hora. 

Luego de comprobar que su padre tomó el disco que había dejado sobre el escritorio, guarda los otros dos en su bolso, procurando dejar el que entregar a Erika (camino al Loft) en una de las carteras de afuera mientras que su video de sexo lobuno amateur, está muy seguro entre sus cuadernos. 

No es la primera vez que desayuna en compañía de su compañero, así que sabe por experiencia que eso significa que llegará un poco tarde a clases, o en el mejor de los casos, con el tiempo justo, así que como el trabajo que deben presentar en la clase de química es a primera hora, toma el resguardo de pasar a casa de la rubia para entregárselo, ya que ella no había podido grabarlo en el disco la tarde anterior. 

Cuando llega al Loft, Derek lo está esperando con la comida casi lista y coloca el hervidor antes de corresponder su beso de “buenos días”. 

-Mira lo que he traído, guapo- canturrea dejando su bolso en uno de los taburete junto a la barra que delimita el espacio de la cocina del resto de la gran habitación y saca el DVD con una sonrisa- Son tres horas de grabación y estoy seguro que lo disfrutaremos, yo me empalmé en los primeros diez minutos- canturrea ocasionando una carcajada por parte del mayor- No te burles, lobito, estoy en plena adolescencia, ¿Qué esperabas? Y a eso súmale, que eres el hombre más atractivo que he visto, es imposible que no me empalme contigo desnudo, mucho menos cuando te transformas, me encanta como me sometes tan fácilmente, basta una mirada para que me arrodille frente a ti y cumpla todos tus deseos, Derek.   
-Basta, Stiles- gruñe el moreno quitándole el disco con la mandíbula apretada- SI continuas, voy a tumbarte en mi cama y no saldrás de ahí hasta el anochecer.  
-Oh… eso sería fantástico, muy fantástico- afirma lamiéndose los labios despacio- Pero tengo clases, no puedo faltar o mi papá me castigará hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y probablemente un par de años más. 

Stiles decide concentrarse en lo que falta por hacer del desayuno para enfriar un poco el repentino calor que le provocó la conversación y esboza una sonrisa cuando descubre que su gran Alfa no ha aguantado la curiosidad, colocando el DVD en el reproductor antes de encender la televisión y se acomoda en el sillón frente a él. 

-Oye, prometiste que lo veríamos juntos- replica en un puchero y después de servir el agua hirviendo en las dos tazas, se sienta al lado del mayor.  
-Ahora estamos juntos- hace notar encogiéndose de hombros y reproduce el contenido del disco- Solo serán unos minutos, no llegarás tarde a clases.   
-No estoy seguro de eso último, Derek pero bueno, será tu culpa si me regañan. 

El adolescente hiperactivo se acurruca contra el cuerpo de su compañero para disfrutar del video, sin embargo, la escena que se reproduce los primeros segundos, cambia de inmediato su sonrisa por una expresión de confusión y le quita el control remoto al Alfa, adelantando la grabación mientras niega cada vez más rápido. 

-Stiles… ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta el hombre lobo girándose hacia él muy serio- Stiles.   
-No lo sé… no… no está bien, esto es… oh por Dios… es el video de mi papá, el que presentará a su superior… Oh por dios, ¡Lo presentará ahora!- grita colocándose de pie casi de un salto mientras observa aterrado a su pareja, quien cada vez tiene el ceño más fruncido- Debió confundirse, le dije muy claro cuál tomar.   
-¿Cuál tomar? ¿No se te ocurrió marcar cada uno para diferenciarlos?- suelta el mayor muy molesto con lo que está pasando- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que va a pasar si alguien más lo ve?!   
-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡¿Crees que quiero que divulgar mi vida sexual a propósito?! ¡No soy estúpido, Derek! No quiero ser la próxima estrella porno amateur del internet.   
-¡Es mucho más que eso, Stiles! En ese video, se ve claramente como me transformo en un lobo, ¿Qué crees que espantará más a ese hombre que viene a inspeccionar el trabajo de tu padre? ¿Ver cómo el hijo de uno de sus hombres tiene sexo con su pareja o el de hecho de que la pareja de éste se convierte en un lobo frente a la cámara?- gruñe haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos antes de comenzar a dar vueltas por el Loft hasta que se detiene frente a uno de los pilares y lo golpea con fuerza- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado?!  
-¡No lo hice a propósito! Fue un error, cualquiera puede equivocarse, tú no eres perfecto, Derek- acusa pasándose las manos por el cabello con frustración antes de sacar el disco del reproductor y lo guarda en su bolso- Vamos, tu auto es más rápido que mi jeep, tenemos que llegar a la comisaria antes de que alguien más vea ese video, mi papá me dijo que ese hombre llega a las ocho, así que tenemos diez minutos y no los vamos a perder discutiendo. 

En cuanto ambos suben al camaro, el moreno conduce a toda prisa hacia la comisaria y es más que evidente que está muy, muy enfadado con la situación, no solo por su expresión facial, sino que cada tanto, suelta gruñidos que suenan cada vez más amenazantes pero el adolescente no se deja intimidar, nunca ha sido su intención que todo eso pase, es cierto que fue descuidado al no marcar alguno de los discos y fiarse solo de su memoria. 

En un tiempo que le pareció eterno al menor, llegan hasta su destino y ambos entran rápidamente, saludando a la chica de la recepción para dirigirse a la oficina del sheriff, a la cual entran sin siquiera anunciarse. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta el mayor con curiosidad y deja de lado los papeles que está revisando- ¿Stiles?   
-Hola, papá… Mmm… si, pasa algo, algo muy grave y… ¿En dónde está el disco que te grabé? Hubo una confusión, tomaste el equivocado- explica vagamente al mismo tiempo que saca el correcto de su bolso para entregárselo al sheriff- ¿Me puedes devolver el otro?  
-Me gustaría pero ya lo tiene el señor Prescott, llegó un poco antes de lo esperado, así que decidió revisarlo primero que todo los informes- explica Noah arqueando una ceja al notar la molestia en el rostro del Alfa y la angustia en el de su hijo- ¿Qué está pasando?   
-Papá… yo… necesito que consigas ese disco, por favor… hice… hice algo muy tonto, debí marcar los discos, fue mi error y lo que hay en ese, en el que por error tomaste esta mañana, es muy, muy, muy personal…- afirma bajando un poco la voz y junta las manos con nerviosismo- Yo… yo convencí a Derek de… de que sería emocionante y… excitante grabarnos… grabarnos en la cama… teniendo sexo.   
-¿Qué…?- suelta el mayor con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa de esas palabras e intercala la mirada entre la pareja.   
-Lo sé, lo sé, fue una idea algo… bueno, es algo propio de mí pero no se trata solo del sexo, papá… ahí se muestra… Derek se transforma en un lobo, ya sabes, los ojos rojos, el vello fácil, los colmillos y las garras… si alguien ve eso… por favor, tienes que ayudarnos. 

El castaño sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando por la cabeza de su padre en ese momento y es más que claro que está muy en desacuerdo con sus osadas prácticas sexuales, además de que claramente no deseaba manejar tanta información sobre su intimidad pero ahora no es el momento de debatir si está bien o mal hacer ese tipo de cosas. 

-Papá, por favor- suplica observándolo muy preocupado y de reojo, capta a su pareja, quien ha cruzado los brazos a la altura del pecho mientras aprieta la mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que parece que va a quebrarse los dientes- Por favor.   
-Sí, espero que aún no lo haya visto pero ni creas que no vamos a tener una conversación sobre esto, Stiles, esperen aquí. 

Apenas ambos se quedan solos en la oficina, el humano siente todo el peso de aquella mirada sobrenatural en él y por más que le gustaría, nada que diga arreglará en algo lo que está pasando. Realmente fue muy descuidado al no marcar los discos y si el secreto del moreno sale a la luz, jamás se lo va a perdonar, además de que sería el fin de su relación, porque el enfado que está creciendo en las expresiones de su compañero lobuno, le dejan muy en claro que aquello no se arreglará con una simple disculpa. 

A medida que pasan los minutos, su inquietud se hace más grande y comienza a caminar en línea recta frente al escritorio de su padre, ida y vuelta mientras mantiene la vista en el suelo. ¿Alguien creerá su mentira que todo en el video es un montaje? ¿Que la transformación en beta del moreno, es producto de un buen maquillaje y disfraz? No, claro que no, cualquiera que revise ese video con un poco de atención, se dará cuenta que no hay edición en esas partes y no tardarán en llegar a conclusiones que los guiarán al secreto sobrenatural de Beacon Hills. 

-Derek… lo siento mucho… no era mi intención que esto pasara… yo… fue estúpido que te sugiriera hacerlo… lo siento- se disculpa deteniéndose frente al moreno, quien no se conmueve en lo más mínimo con sus palabras.   
-Es un poco tarde para sentirlo ¿No crees? Mi secreto, el secreto de mi manada y también de tu mejor amigo, está por ser expuesto y todo porque no pudiste hacer una simple cosa bien, ¿Qué tan difícil era marcar el disco? Realmente no lo entiendo, siempre te jactas de ser tan listo, tan inteligente, el chico de los planes que nunca fallan y ahora cometes un estúpido error que puede arruinar todo, ¡Todo!- grita al mismo tiempo que golpea la pared a su derecha y el adolescente cierra los ojos sobresaltándose.   
-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta el sheriff entrando con seriedad e intercala la mirada entre ambos con seriedad- ¿Y bien?   
-Nada, papá… ¿Conseguiste el video? Por favor, dime que sí.   
-Aquí está- dice entregándole el disco antes de suspirar bajito- Lo siento, él ya lo estaba viendo cuando entré y no tardó en darse cuenta que era el equivocado, de hecho, es tu trabajo de química, Stiles, ¿No se supone que debes presentarlo en unos cinco minutos?  
-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no- niega pasándose las manos por el rostro muy frustrado- No es posible, yo dejé ese video bajo el que grabé para ti, papá, no estaba cerca de mi tarea.   
-Cuando entré a tu cuarto, tenías un gran desorden en el escritorio, así que quise limpiar un poco y pasé a tirar los discos. 

Stiles se deja caer de rodillas mientras afirma la frente contra el borde del escritorio. Ahora sí que están en problemas, porque tienen dos opciones posibles y la peor de ellas, es que el video de porno lobuno amateur, está a minutos de ser expuesto frente a toda su clase y no se le ocurre algo peor, incluso sería mejor que el disco correcto hubiera sido el del superior de su padre. 

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos- ordena Derek con un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta y sale de la oficina a paso rápido.   
-¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?- pregunta el sheriff ayudándole a su hijo a colocarse de pie.   
-Lo estaba… hasta que fui tan estúpido de no ser más cuidadoso con nuestro video… Derek tiene razón en enfadarse… esto ni siquiera se trata del sexo, sino en que su mayor secreto está a punto de ser expuesto ahí y si alguien se entera… si más personas saben lo que es, no lo tomarán tan bien como tú, Melissa o yo… las personas tienen miedo de lo que conocen… podrían lastimar a Derek y todo será mi culpa… todo porque fui un estúpido y no usé la cabeza cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo- afirma muy angustiado antes de darse palmaditas en el rostro- Me tengo que ir, hablaremos después. 

El adolescente se apresura en subir al camaro y su pareja acelera en dirección al instituto. Por más que intenta llamar a la rubia o Boyd, ninguno de los dos responde, lo cual no le sorprende del todo, ya que por la hora, debe estar comenzando la clase de química, así que su única opción, es enviarles un mensaje y pidiéndoles que no exhiban el contenido del disco. 

Cuando ambos llegan a su destino, corren hacia el salón donde se está impartiendo la clase de química y Stiles niega al descubrir (asomándose con discreción por la ventana de la puerta) que su grupo es el primero en exponer, así que piensa rápidamente en una solución y se marcha por el pasillo que da a la entrada principal, en donde se asegura que no se encuentre alguien rondando por ahí para activar la alarma de incendios y con ellos, la evacuación obligatoria de todos los estudiantes junto al personal hacia el exterior. 

En cuanto regresa por el pasillo, abriéndose paso entre todos los adolescentes que salen de los diferentes salones, divisa al Alfa que está hablando muy molesto con sus dos betas antes de que le grite algo a la rubia, quien asiente asustada y entra de nuevo al aula, saliendo a los pocos segundos con un disco en la mano. 

-Menos mal- dice acercándose a ellos con un suspiro bajito- Eso estuvo muy cerca.   
-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Erika arqueando una ceja con confusión y el castaño le entrega el disco correcto- ¿Por qué estás llegando a esta hora? ¿Tuviste algún problema, Stiles?   
-Nada que no pueda solucionarse, ya regreso- responde tomando al moreno por el brazo y lo lleva atrás de los pasillos hasta la biblioteca para ocupar uno de los computadores y coloca el disco- Este tiene que ser el correcto…

Ni siquiera hace falta que el castaño reproduzca el archivo o mejor dicho, uno de ellos, ya que reconoce de inmediato (mediante la miniatura que aparece) que se trata del videojuego que le prometió a su mejor amigo, así que se apresura en llamarlo hasta que le responden después del tercer tono y le pide que venga de inmediato a la sala de computación con el disco. 

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí, Derek?- pregunta el beta con curiosidad y le entrega el objeto al humano- ¿Está todo bien? Parecen muy tensos.   
-Luego te explico, ten- dice entregándole el videojuego con un suspiro bajito- Te equivocaste con esto, hubo una confusión en la mañana, como sea, ese es el correcto, Scotty, ¿Nos dejas solos ahora? Tenemos algo privado que solucionar.   
-Claro… recuerda que las clases ya comenzaron, no tengo idea de por qué sonó la alarma de incendios pero bueno, nos vemos después, adiós, Derek. 

Después de que el co-capitán de Lacrosse se marcha de ahí, el menor decide asegurarse que sea el DVD correcto y lo coloca en el computador. Por fin terminaron esa búsqueda y ahora pueden relajarse un poco, al menos eso pensaba Stilinski hasta que reproduce el archivo del disco, negando despacio al descubrir que se trata de una de las películas de acción que descargó el mes pasado para ver en el Loft de su compañero. 

-¿En dónde está nuestro video, Stiles?- pregunta el Alfa colocándose de pie muy enfadado- ¡¿En dónde está?!  
-No lo sé… no lo sé, Derek, se supone que tenía que ser este, solo había cuatro discos sobre mi escritorio, a menos que… a menos que cuando mi papá los recogió, no eran cuatro, sino cinco… pero eso no tiene sentido, nadie más entró a mi cuarto.   
-¿Entonces qué? ¿Simplemente desapareció o decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el vecindario?- suelta el moreno con una clara nota de sarcasmos en su voz que no es propia de él.   
-Por supuesto que no, Derek y si lo supiera, no estaríamos en este problema ahora, si no vas a ser de ayuda, entonces cállate- ordena incorporándose muy frustrado- No vamos a arreglar esto solo porque gruñes.   
-Hasta el momento, tu tampoco has sido de ayuda, de hecho, todo esto es tu culpa, porque no fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan simple, así que no me digas que hacer y mejor encuentra ese vídeo antes de que arruines todo como siempre lo haces, ese es uno de tus talentos especiales. 

Stiles se queda boquiabierto al escuchar esas duras palabras y en cuanto consigue reaccionar, sigue al Alfa por el pasillo hasta una de las salidas traseras y lo detiene por el brazo, importándole muy poco que ambos estén desprotegidos en plena lluvia pero no va a permitir que lo traten de esa forma. 

-Es cierto que cometí un error pero eso no te da derecho para hablarme así, lo único que hice, lo único que quería es hacer nuestra intimidad más divertida para ambos.   
-¿Más divertida? Claro, estoy muy divertido con la idea de que un video en donde se aprecia claramente como me transformo en un hombre lobo, está dando vueltas por ahí, ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar si más personas descubren nuestro secreto? Para ti es sencillo, tú eres un humano, nada te pasará con esto, nada cambiará para ti pero yo sí, ¿Crees que todos son como tú o tu padre? ¿Crees que todos aceptarán esto de inmediato? No, no lo harán y es por eso que mi familia ha coexistido por años junto a los humanos pero sin revelar lo que somos, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque cuando uno de nosotros lo hizo, no tardaron en tratarlo como una bestia salvaje y fue masacrado por estúpidos como tú, que no piensan en las consecuencias de sus acciones.   
-¿Eso piensas de mí, Derek? ¿Piensas que soy capaz de hacer algo que pueda lastimarte?- pregunta apretando los puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos se colocan acuosos- Sé que eres desconfiado por las cosas horribles y dolorosas que has tenido que afrontar, lo sé muy bien y por eso fue increíble para mí cuando conseguí que abrieras tu corazón conmigo, que compartieras tus tristezas y tus alegrías conmigo… ¿De verdad piensas que quiero arruinar todo? Lo único que yo quiero, todo lo que hago es para que tú seas feliz, Derek, porque lo que único que deseo para la persona que amo, es que siempre sonría… ya has sufrido suficiente y yo solo quiero hacerte feliz… ¿De verdad piensas que te lastimaría a propósito? Yo jamás, jamás, haría algo que pudiera lastimarte, nunca… si crees lo contrario… entonces hicimos muy bien en aceptar la sugerencia de mi papá… porque sería horrible para ti, estar atado a un estúpido como yo por el resto de tu vida- afirma sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, ya que más que nada, desea ser el compañero oficial de ese hombre tan especial- Es mejor… es mejor que vuelvas al Loft, el disco debe estar en mi habitación, lo buscaré y lo llevaré para romperlo, así olvidaremos todo esto, Derek, adiós. 

Manteniéndose estoico, camina calle abajo, sin voltear ni una sola vez, ni por un instante hacia donde está el Alfa. Fue muy tonto de su parte el pensar que ocho meses es un tiempo suficiente para consolidar una relación o al menos tener unos cimientos sólidos para el futuro. Le había tomado tanto esfuerzo romper las barreras hasta llegar al corazón de ese desconfiado hombre pero todo se arruinó por un estúpido error y no está dispuesto, ni tiene las fuerzas, para comenzar de cero otra vez. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Derek está enfadado cuando se entera que el video que ha grabado con su pareja está en manos de quien-sabe-quien, que no tiene reparos en descargar su rabia contra el causante de ella, ¿Tan difícil era ser precavido? ¿Tanto le costaba tomar algunos resguardos para proteger su intimidad? Ni siquiera importa que todos vean como tienen sexo entre ellos, eso es lo de menos comparado al hecho que su secreto está en peligro de ser revelado y ya ha conocido historias de hombres lobos descubiertos por humanos, las cuales no terminan bien, por eso su madre siempre lo instó a ser cauteloso con su naturaleza, porque ella conocía la crueldad que podría recaer sobre su especie. 

Con cada intento fallido por recuperar el disco correcto, la ira del Alfa no hace más que crecer hasta que terminan por descartar los tres posibles intercambios que pudieron ocurrir y sin poder evitarlo, vuelve a desquitarse con su compañero, quien no se queda en silencio ahora. 

-¿De verdad piensas que te lastimaría a propósito? Yo jamás, jamás, haría algo que pudiera lastimarte, nunca… si crees lo contrario… entonces hicimos muy bien en aceptar la sugerencia de mi papá… porque sería horrible para ti, estar atado a un estúpido como yo por el resto de tu vida… Es mejor… es mejor que vuelvas al Loft, el disco debe estar en mi habitación, lo buscaré y lo llevaré para romperlo, así olvidaremos todo esto, Derek, adiós. 

El mayor observa como la figura del humano se aleja calle abajo, caminando decidido en medio de la lluvia y huele su tristeza con una claridad abrumadora. 

¿Así va a terminar todo? ¿Es tan estúpido para creer que ese fantástico chico haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo? Desde que están juntos, Stiles ha demostrado cada minuto, cada segundo que comparten, que todo lo que desea es hacerlo feliz y por eso siempre está buscando nuevas formas para que se divierta, gracias a él se ha acercado mucho más a sus betas y se han consolidado como una manada de verdad. Cada acción del castaño, nunca ha esperado recibir algo a cambio y cada vez que consigue hacerlo sonreír o reír, emana una alegría tan grande que lo contagia de inmediato. Alguien así de honesto y desinteresado, jamás haría algo para lastimarlo, ni mucho menos se merece que un bruto como él, un desconsiderado e idiota lo trate de esa forma, porque eso es lo que es, así es como ha sido esos ocho meses… ha recibido tanto de Stiles y ha dado tan poco a cambio pero jamás se lo reprocharon. 

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, sus piernas se mueven con rapidez hasta que es consciente que está corriendo en la misma dirección por la cual se marchó un deprimido castaño y apenas lo alcanza frente a un gran edificio, lo detiene por la muñeca. 

-¿Derek?- suelta el menor sorprendido con su acción, ya que cuando suelen discutir, siempre es el humano quien da el primer paso para reconciliarse.   
-Lo… lo siento mucho, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes…- pide lo último casi en una súplica que no solo sorprende al humano, sino que también a sí mismo- Sé muy bien, que jamás me lastimarías, de hecho, siempre haces todo por hacerme feliz, por complacerme, por cuidarme… no debí decir todas esas cosas, el único estúpido soy yo… no quiero perderte, Stiles, me importa una mierda que alguien vea ese vídeo, no me importa que todos conozcan mi secreto, sé que de alguna forma podré arreglarlo y seguir pero si te pierdo a ti… no quiero eso… ya he perdido a muchas personas que amo, no puedo perderte a ti también por algo tan insignificante como esto, por favor perdóname- pide sosteniendo con suavidad los brazos del castaño, quien lo escucha atentamente.   
No es insignificante, Derek… todos conocerán tu secreto… y tienes razón, fui muy descuidado… soy tan estu—  
-No, no lo eres, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, Stiles, aunque si has tomado una decisión estúpida- afirma esbozando una sonrisa cuando el menor hace un puchero por esas palabras- Porque eres capaz de estar con quien desees, la persona que quieras y has tomado la estúpida decisión de estar conmigo, un muy idiota lobo amargado, gruñón y mandón.   
-No negaré que si eres gruñón y mandón pero lo de amargado ya no es cierto, siempre que estamos juntos tienes esa bonita sonrisa en tus labios y tienes razón en que soy muy inteligente, por algo te escogí- canturrea afirmando las manos en los hombros contrarios- Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Derek, te amo y sé que tú también me amas mucho, así como también, sé que no eres muy bueno hablando sobre tus sentimientos, por eso, todo lo que has dicho, lo que has admitido ahora, es muy significativo para mí, por supuesto que acepto tu disculpa, Derek y ten muy claro que yo jamás voy a dejarte, siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa si discutimos como ahora, yo no puedo, ni quiero estar con otra persona que no seas tú.   
-Stiles… yo tampoco puedo ni quiero estar con alguien que no seas tú. 

Ambos se observan fijamente durante varios segundo antes de compartir un cariño beso, en donde se transmiten todo lo que sienten por el contrario hasta que se apartan un poco, intercambiando sonrisas que camban de inmediato, en Stiles por una risa de diversión mientras que Derek gruñe cuando un auto pasa a toda velocidad cerca de la acera, en donde se ha formado una gran poza de agua que los moja por completo. 

-Bastardo- sisea el moreno con sus ojos rojos y parece listo para perseguir al conductor que acaba de empaparlos pero sus planes cambian en cuanto unos dedos acarician su nuca- Stiles, no es gracioso- se queja entrecerrando los ojos y sin comprender la risa escandalosa de su pareja.   
-¡Claro que lo es! Y ve lo positivo, hora estamos obligados a tomar una ducha tibia juntos- canturrea lo último moviendo las cejas con malicia y el lobo sonríe. ¿Sabes? Esta escena se está volviendo bastante cliché, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Tomaremos una ducha, nos cambiaremos de ropa, prepararé algo caliente para ambos.   
-¿Por caliente te refieres a ti, completamente desnudo y con las piernas abiertas, totalmente expuesto para que te folle?- pregunta haciendo reír al menor.  
-Esa es una fantástica idea y considerando que mi papá ya sabe el percance que hemos tenido, no me regañará mucho por faltar hoy a clases, así que tenemos el resto del día, aunque primero hay algo que debemos terminar, no podemos dejar ese video dando vueltas por ahí, tenemos que encontrarlo- afirma observando fijamente al mayor, quien asiente con un suspiro- Ya me ha quedado muy claro que no sigues molesto, ni tampoco te importa que alguien lo vea pero a mí sí, Derek, porque yo jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño, no tengo garras, ni colmillos pero tengo otras formas de protegerte, así que no puedo dejar esto así.   
-Todavía no entiendo como un chico tan fantástico como tú, ha escogido a alguien tan idiota como yo, sin duda no ha sido la mejor de tus decisiones, aunque ya no tienes oportunidad de retractarte, no te dejaré ir, pecoso, tendrás que aguantar a este Sourwolf por mucho tiempo.   
-Eso suena más a un premio que un castigo, mi lobito feroz, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles. 

Los dos vuelven a besarse hasta que el lobo percibe un cambio en los latidos de su pareja antes de que éste se aparte con una expresión muy familiar, la misma que usa cuando su inquieta cabeza ha llegado a una conclusión reveladora.

-¿Stiles?- lo llama el mayor arqueando una ceja con curiosidad- ¿Qué estás pensando?   
-¡Ya sé cómo averiguar que pasó!- canturrea sacando su teléfono y marca un número con una gran sonrisa- Cuando me acosté, dejé cuatro discos sobre el escritorio, mi papá pasó a tirarlos y los recogió pero no fueron cuatro, sino, probablemente cinco, lo cual significa que antes de que yo me despertara, alguien entró a mi habitación para tomar uno de los discos, dejando tres sobre el escritorio y ya sabemos que pasó después, ¿Quién estuvo en mi cuarto cuando yo me fui? Scotty, así que bastará con que le preguntemos que olores encontró ahí y listo, ya sabremos si alguien más se coló en mi cuarto o si el DVD está tirado bajo mi escritorio, con algunos otros.   
-Muy bien, es una excelente idea- lo felicitó el hombre lobo asintiendo con una sonrisa complacida- Muy bien pensado, pecoso. 

Derek presta mucha atención a la conversación que está teniendo el par de amigos por teléfono y frunce el ceño cuando las sospechas de su inteligente chico se comprueban pero no esperaba, que la persona misteriosa sea Peter y no se le ocurre alguien peor que pueda estar en posesión del video. Apenas el menor corta la llamada, le explica que hace tres días tuvo un maratón de películas con el beta, quien le pide algunas prestadas y queda de ir a buscarlas durante la semana. 

-¿Crees que él lo tiene?- pregunta el Alfa bastante serio, ya que conociendo a su tío, verá aquella grabación hasta el final y luego no dejará de meterse con ambos, insistiendo en su molesta idea de hacer un trío.   
-Vamos a averiguarlo ahora y démonos prisa, estoy muy seguro que ese idiota es capaz de subir el video a internet- afirma con un deje de pánico antes de tomar una de las manos del mayor para correr hacia el camaro- O peor aún, hará una copia que guardará en su colección privada. 

En cuanto ambos suben al auto, el moreno conduce a toda prisa hasta el departamento de su familiar y apenas encuentra un lugar donde aparcar, toman el ascensor hasta el piso del hombre lobo, dándose cuenta a mitad de camino, que su familiar no está solo y entrecierra los ojos al reconocer ese aroma. 

-Peter abre- lo llama el humano al mismo tiempo que toca el timbre insistentemente- ¡Peter!- grita segundos antes de que sean recibidos por el dueño de casa.   
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunta el beta arqueando una ceja con curiosidad- ¿No se supone que debes estar en clases, cachorro? Oh, estás siendo un chico malo, lo sabía, ¿Quieres pasar tiempo con tío Peter? Si has traído a Derek, entonces por fin aceptaron mi propuesta de—  
-Eso nunca pasará- gruñe el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y rodea la cintura de su pareja con un brazo- Si lo tocas, te arrancaré la garganta.   
-Jajajaja, me encantas celosito, Sourwolf- canturrea muy divertido con lo que escucha- Como sea, estamos aquí por otra cosa, Peter, ¿Estuviste hace poco en mi habitación?   
-Sí, estabas profundamente dormido, así que no quise despertarte y deberías agradecerme que no me aproveché de ti- afirma el mayor, ignorando la expresión de molestia en el rostro de su sobrino- De seguro te mueves mucho cuando duermes, porque la sabana apenas cubría la mitad de tus piernas y me diste una excelente visión de ese traserito tan firme que tienes, te hubiera hecho de todo, cachorro.   
-Peter- sisea el Alfa a punto de transformarse pero se calma un poco cuando su chico le da un beso en la mejilla.   
-Eres muy fácil de provocar, lobito, por eso Peter se mete tanto contigo, como sea, ¿Fuiste por las películas que te prometí? Es que… Mmm… ¿Ya la viste?- pregunta sonrojándose y suspira de alivio cuando recibe un movimiento de cabeza negativo- Que bien… y tienes prohibido verlo, es… es un vídeo de Derek y yo… Mmm… ¿Recuerdas que estuvimos hablando por la noche? Sobre ideas interesantes para probar en la cama y—  
-Oh, ¿Seguiste mi consejo de grabarse teniendo sexo? Vaya, definitivamente tengo que verlo.  
-¡Claro que no!- grita la pareja al mismo tiempo.   
-Jajajaja, pasen, no sé si es el video pero—abruptamente el beta se quedó en silencio e intercambia una mirada con el Alfa, quien aprieta los labios con fuerza- Tranquilo, respira, no es su culpa, ni tampoco mía, no tenía idea que lo habían hecho y se supone que tome una película de terror, de las que el cachorro tiene debajo del escritorio.   
-¿Su culpa? ¿Estás con alguien? ¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunta Stiles sin entender la reacción de ambos lobos. 

De inmediato, Derek corre hacia la habitación de su familiar, encontrándose con un muy avergonzado Argent, quien está tan sorprendido con el contenido del disco, que dejó caer el control remoto y está buscándolo bajo la cama con una mano mientras se cubre los ojos con la otra. Rápidamente, se apresura en recoger el condenado aparato y apaga la televisión al mismo tiempo que su pareja junto a su molesto tío entran a la habitación. 

-Oh, hola, Chris, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el adolescente hiperactivo con curiosidad y se gira hacia el beta, quien esboza una sonrisa de diversión- Oh… ¡¿Ustedes dos?!  
-¿Qué te sorprende tanto? Creo que mis indirectas han sido muy directas- canturrea el mayor de los Hale sin un ápice de vergüenza, muy al contrario del cazador, quien incluso se ha puesto un poco rojo- He pasado las últimas semanas coqueteando descaradamente con Chris, era evidente que caería ante mis encantos.   
-Cierra la boca, Peter- gruñe Argent con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué demonios trajiste esa película? Derek y Stiles… ¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza?   
-Fue un accidente, querido, esta vez no es mi culpa, lo prometo, explícaselo, cachorro. 

Una vez que aclararon todo lo ocurrido, la pareja se marcha de regreso al Loft, en donde el desayuno está frío sobre la barra. El Alfa cierra la puerta corrediza antes de tomar el disco para dejarlo debajo de la almohada de su cama y fue hacia donde está el menor, tomándolo en brazos con una sonrisa. 

-Tienes que cuidarlo muy bien, lobito- canturrea el humano, dejándose llevar escaleras arriba- ¿Qué tienes en mente?   
-Primero, vamos a tomar una ducha tibia, no quiero que te resfríes y luego desayunaremos antes de que yo te coma a ti.   
-Jajajaja, suena a un excelente, excelente plan, Derek pero primero tenemos que ocuparnos de algo más- afirma acariciando el rostro del lobo, quien arquea una ceja con curiosidad- Por fin recuperamos el disco, así que nos ahorraremos más problemas asegurándonos que sea la única copia existente, ya borré la de mi computador, falta la de la video-cámara, ¿En dónde la tienes? Es mejor que acabemos con esto ahora.   
-¿Todavía está el original ahí?- pregunta el mayor deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo con una clara expresión de sorpresa.  
-Sí, Sourwolf, recuerda que ayer traje mi computadora y copie el original ahí, no me llevé la cámara, se supone que… Derek, ¿En dónde está?- suelta con la respiración más agitada y el pánico comienza a apoderarse de nuevo de él- ¿Derek?   
-Isaac se la llevó por la mañana, la necesitaba para un trabajo.  
-Oh por Dios… ¿Crees que ya lo vio?- pregunta alarmado con la posibilidad de que el rubio o alguien más ya se dé cuenta que la cámara tiene un archivo y lo estén revisando- Derek, tenemos que—

El moreno le impidió terminar la oración para iniciar un demandante beso mientras empotra contra la pared al chico hiperactivo, quien corresponde sus acciones, acomodando las piernas para enredarlas en su cintura y le rodea el cuello con los brazos. Cuando la falta de aire se hace presente, ambos se apartan compartiendo una sonrisa. 

-Lo decía muy en serio, Stiles, ya no me importa quien vea ese vídeo, todo lo que quiero es que sigas a mi lado- afirma inclinándose a olfatear el cuello contrario, soltando varios gruñidos de satisfacción.  
-Y siempre lo estaré, Sourwolf, aún cuando a veces discutamos, me gruñas o te saque de quicio, nunca te dejaré y no tienes que cambiar, porque si no todos verán lo genial que eres y tendré demasiada competencia- se queja haciendo un puchero que hace reír al mayor.   
-Tú tampoco tienes que cambiar, pecoso y aunque lo hagas, ya es tarde, te encerraré si intentas dejarme, hay un sótano abajo- advierte con una sonrisa de diversión que el adolescente corresponde antes de que esos orbes marrones brillen de una forma que no tarda en reconocer- ¿Qué estás pensando, Stiles? ¿Otra interesante idea?   
-Oh sí, una muy, muy buena, Sourwolf, ¿Qué opinas sobre una mazmorra? Te enseñaré unas fotografías y te aseguro que te encantará, especialmente con lo mandón que eres, jajajaja pero primero nos bañaremos y bajaremos esto- afirma al mismo tiempo que frota su dura entrepierna contra la del Alfa, quien gruñe como respuesta- Devórame, lobito.   
-Eso haré, pecoso y estoy seguro que tu idea me gustará mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos! :D


End file.
